


Boom Goes the Team Nice Dynamite

by TrollToez



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: 2 am sick me has a lot of GTA ideas and I finally wrote one, GTA AU, Mavin, Team Nice Dynamite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrollToez/pseuds/TrollToez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't Gavin's fault, really. He couldn't have known the switch would malfunction, or that the slight disruption would cause a much too large spark in his opinion. He also couldn't have had any idea that the spark would have been big enough hit the bomb and start the detonator's countdown. So it really wasn't Gavin that was going to blow up the building ten minutes early with both he and Michael still inside interrogating members of another crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom Goes the Team Nice Dynamite

     It wasn't Gavin's fault, really. He couldn't have known the switch would malfunction, or that the slight disruption would cause a much too large spark in his opinion. He also couldn't have had any idea that the spark would have been big enough hit the bomb and start the detonator's countdown. So it really wasn't Gavin that was going to blow up the building ten minutes early with both he and Michael still inside interrogating members of another crew. He repeated this to himself as he sprinted down the hallway, leaving the boss tied to the chair next to a very, very large explosive.  
It took several tries before he finally hit the walkie talkie's button properly and he ran into two walls and a closed door during the time it took him to fumble with the electronic. When he finally did he relayed a clear and detailed message to Michael so he would know what was going on.  
     "BOMB! NOW! GET OUTSIDE! GO GO GO! BLOODY HELL."  
     Luckily he had been stationed close to the door and found himself outside in the overgrown lawn of the abandoned plant in under a minute. Michael, on the other hand, had been interrogating a pair of men at the center of the second floor. Gavin caught a glimpse of him practically flinging himself off a staircase through a window.  
     He wished he could say he planted his feet firmly to wait for his friend, and in all fairness he did wait for him, but it happened in a much less graceful fashion. He glanced down at his watch to see the timer hit 28 seconds. He panicked. He looked up as Michael shot through the double doors like a bullet and saw the furious look on his face. He panicked. He squawked and hopped from foot to foot, never taking his eyes off the body quickly approaching. Gavin's hopping escalated to practically running in circles as he shrieked over and over to himself and Michael and anyone else listening, "What to we do!? What do we do!? what do we DO!?"  
     He froze like a deer in the headlights when Michael reached him, running full speed at him like a bull. Their eyes never broke away, one pair terrified, the other filled with unbridled rage. Before he could ask again, the wind was knocked out of Gavin's lungs in an pained wheeze.  
     It took a moment for him to realize he was still moving and not being tackled to the ground. He whipped his head to the side to stare in bewilderment at Michael who hadn't slowed down and now had Gavin draped over his shoulder. He didn't bother looking sideways when he finally responded.  
     "FUCKING RUN, YOU IDIOT."  
     Gavin looked at his watch once more and closed his eyes. 10 seconds. "Might want to hurry up," he urged his ride. The loud snort that followed meant Michael may have already had that part figured out.  
     The first explosion shook the ground and nearly sent them to the dirt in a pile. The delayed explosions and areas of the plant now lighting up sent the building in every direction. Gavin cried out for Michael to veer "left, no right! Your right!" and he ducked out of the way just as a smoking scrap of metal flew by, slicing Michael's shoulder.  
     The tree line provided little cover, but jumping a fallen tree revealed a small sip in the ground. They hit the dirt as flaming rubble rained down around them. Michael kept his body over Gavin's, effectively shielding him from most of the wreckage falling around them. Gavin in response threw his arms over Michael's head and neck. He very much did not want to open his eyes to find his friend dead on top of him thanks to a broken glass shank to the skull.  
Once it seemed safe, he peeked open one eye. He was too stunned to move, and felt particularly safe hiding underneath the other anyways. Michael's face was buried in his shoulder and he hadn't moved either.  
     "...You okay, Gav?" He mumbled the question into his shirt.  
     Gavin let out a large sigh and used his hold to give Michael a quick squeeze. "Yeah boi I'm fine are you?"  
     If Michael noticed his lack of proper responses today he was deciding to keep up the streak. Instead of answering he pulled away to sit up and began carefully nudging Gavin's limbs, checking for any injuries. His eyes were clouded with worry and his mouth was set in a tight line.  
     Gavin went limp were he lay sprawled out and gave a lopsided grin. Finally he was back in a routine he was used to. "I promise I'm alright. You're the one with the bleeding shoulder and you're probably littered with pieces of the plant." He still allowed himself to be checked over for a minute, taking the time to brush dust from Michael's curls and inspect the cut on his left arm. Long, but shallow. His jacket had taken most of the damage.  
Once they were both finished picking at the other they sat silently. Gavin, as he often was, was the one to break the silence. "Well I guess we don't have to worry about those guys anymore. You're so protective, you know that?" he teased. "You act all big and tough but-"  
     "You stupid motherfucker! You DUMB SHIT! You nearly killed both of us! You nearly killed ME!" He'd finally broken his silence and remembered his rage. With hands shaking Gavin's shoulders so hard his head was knocked around he continued his rant. "You had one job. One fucking job! Don't! Set! The bomb off! With us inside! And I still had to carry your stupid ass once we were outside. I swear to god I only saved you so I could kill you myself. Stop grinning at me you cunt!" He stopped shaking Gavin enough to try to scare some sense into him with a glare, but it only succeeded in making him let out a giggle of all things.  
     At the same time that it made him all the more angry, it was impossible to effectively yell at someone when they were so stupidly amused by it. Gavin was well aware and played it to his advantage.  
     "It was pretty cool though, huh? I think you did brilliantly with that one. Oh and you were so fast! You should carry me back to the penthouse too. You'd look badass." He prodded Michael's shoulder on the last word.  
     Not a moment later his face was greeted by dirt and leaves as he was shoved to the ground. "You can walk your own ass home. I'm getting a cab." Michael looked back down at Gavin and squinted. "And you owe me a new jacket, boi." He started walking away, leaving Gavin sitting in the foliage.  
     "Michael, Michael please! You can't leave me hear all alone," he pleaded. He barely managed to keep his dramatic pout from being ruined by a laugh when he wrapped himself around Michael's uninjured arm and pulled on it for attention.  
     Michael gave minimal effort in dislodging the human vine from his arm and struggled to keep the smile from ruining his angry facade when Gavin got into his face and gave one final try at begging.  
     "Team Nice Dynamite?"  
     He finally gave in, smirking back at Gavin and freeing his arm enough to throw it roughly over Gavin's shoulders. "Team Nice Dynamite."


End file.
